lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 740
Report #740 Skillset: Aquamancy Skill: Tsunami Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Jul 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 4. We will remove the drowning requirement and change the damage type to 50/50 asphyx/cold. Problem: The current dmp provided by Discpline Breathing(on top of any general dmp available) greatly affects Tsunami and in turn, an Aquamancers demesne. The demesne lacks in afflictions, formerly made up by a damage type that did not have an overly large amount of dmp available to it. In addition to this, to actually damage an opponent, they must be drowning, requiring (for most cases) protection, waterbreathe, and possibly waterwalk to be stripped. Thus, it takes ~30 seconds to actually begin to negatively effect an opponent without Breathing raised. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Similar to what was done with Nekotai Oriama, have each tic of Tsunami lessen the time left on Discipline Breathing. In addition, remove the drowning requirement from Tsunami, making it direct asphyxiation damage. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Similar to what was done with Nekotai Oriama, have each tic of Needlerain lessen the time left on Discipline Breathing or add Breathing to the list of defenses Needlerain can strip, but still giving a cooldown. In addition, remove the drowning requirement from Tsunami, making it direct asphyxiation damage. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change the damage type to cold, making the base damage the same as with the current damage type, while of course removing the drowing req. Player Comments: ---on 6/8 @ 07:16 writes: I don't agree with this report, it's one thing to actively reduce the breathing defense, it's another to have it be passively reduced, then what would be the point of breathing? Not to mention the cooldown. I am fine with removing the drowning requirement though, but only that. ---on 6/17 @ 23:11 writes: I agree with the problem stated in the report, but disagree with the approach for the same reasons Shuyin stated. I would prefer to make tsunami always give 100% blunt damage (as it does when slamming one into trees). The damage output may or may not need to be adjusted to account for the change to a damage type with far more dmp sources. ---on 6/24 @ 00:38 writes: OPPOSED to Solution 1 & 2, I think a passive drain on the defense is a bit much especially if its going to still require the cooldown. As above, I am fine with removing the drowning requirement. ---on 6/25 @ 17:46 writes: Making it pure blunt damage seems reasonable to me. I am also fine with removing drowning as a requirement. ---on 7/17 @ 05:53 writes: Addressing the skill itself (via looking at the drowning requirement and damage type) seems to be a better way to go here rather than trying to muck with Breathing. ---on 7/17 @ 18:59 writes: Although not a direct comment to the presented problem/solution, I plan to envoy a slight "nerf" to Breathing duration/effect in the next report cycle. Also, for the sake of discussion, Oriama can only be setup through a basic kata lock. So one would need to Lock > Oriama and repeat until the def was stripped. Then a Nekotai could pursue Oothai for asphyx damage. This process gives up a significant amount of damage and affliction for defense stripping. In contrast, I feel this skill is attempting to introduce defense stripping into an action that directly delivers ashpyx damage. ---on 7/20 @ 12:58 writes: APPROVE Solution 3 ---on 7/23 @ 16:53 writes: Like others I see the problem but think the wrong approach has been taken. Some adjustment to the drowning requirement or similar would be fine though. ---on 7/26 @ 19:38 writes: Mages griping about dmp is a hard sell for me, unfortunately. The comparison to nekotai is not apt as one is passive and one is active. OPPOSED